wotftngfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikita
Name: Nikita Owned by: Sashimi-Chan (Scratch) / Kosshizouo-Kaguya (DeviantART) Gender: Male Age: Adult Mate: None Clan: None Rank: Leader of a group of cats he's collected. The goals of this group are currently known only to Nikita. Members of his group: Taurys/Tolys (owned by me), Снег (owned by Spottedfire550), Alex (owned by Notchedearpichu), Anna (owned by Graciegator), and Shura (also owned by me). Family: Two sisters. Both are off in a faraway place, and Nikita has no desire to rejoin them. Status: Living Appearance: Nikita's main fur colour is white, and all along his body are alternating grey and darker grey stripes. In particular, they are found on his back, on his legs, and on the end of his tail. His ears are striped with these same grey and darker grey bands, and the inside of his ears are the same dark grey. He has light silver hair with a wild, and spiky hairstyle. His long, untamed mane covers one side of his face, and in the back, his wild hair tames itself as it nears the bottom. Nikita has piercing, intimidating red eyes that seem to radiate with blood lust. There are dark bags under his eyes from his previous nights of slight schizophrenia, as he would spend all night looking out for potential threats. He wears a dark grey scarf that he received from his sisters after the deaths of their parents. Personality: Cruel and seemingly heartless, Nikita is a cat that is feared for good reason. Due to the hardships he's endured, he has mentally snapped, and now wants everyone to insufferably feel pain, just as he has. Despite being insane, Nikita is extremely intelligent and observant, which is why it is easy for him to hunt elusive prey such as cats. Abusive and cruel to his underlings, he jeeringly puts up an innocent facade around them, which frightens the pitiful cats even more. He threatens them in a blatant manner, and acts as if the horrific threats that he describes are perfectly sane and normal. Nikita thrives on the suffering of others. The crying, distressed faces of his underlings and of the cats he kills exhilarate him. The blood that stains his body breathes life into him, and urges him to sinfully slaughter more innocent beings. He is nothing more than a monster that exists through the deaths of others... History: Nikita has endured hardships ever since he was a kit. The first being the death of his parents at the hand of a harsh blizzard. His parents had sacrificed themselves for their kits, but they had not been able to survive the entire winter. Without their parents, he and his two sisters were left alone in a harsh, bitterly cold winter. To survive, Nikita and his sisters were forced to take drastic measures, and live by huddling inside their parent's freshly deceased bodies. Disgusting as it was, hiding in the bodies of their parents sheltered the kits from freezing to death, and also provided enough nourishment to ride out the winter. Once the winter ended, the siblings set out to find a new territory for themselves. While Nikita's two sisters hunted for prey, Nikita set out to conquer new territory for the trio. The young Nikita constantly fought larger, older cats, and nearly perished many times, but eventually he won a large territory for him and his sisters, and grew to be a very powerful cat. However, Nikita's sisters cared very little about him and only used him for his talents in battle. When Nikita had acquired a large enough sum of land, his sisters decided that it was time to take the land for themselves. Under the cover of night, when Nikita's guard was down, his sisters ambushed him. They succeeded in wounding him greatly, and driving him out of the territory. This usurp of control, and utter display of betrayal left Nikita mentally, as well as physically scarred. Betrayed, abused, and confused, Nikita's mental state began to suffer immensely. He was always on the lookout for other animals, believing that everything was out to get him. He trusted no one, exhibiting mildly schizophrenic behaviour. He killed nearly everything that came near him. Mouse, bird, snake, dog, cat... Anything that he saw a a 'threat'. Seasons went by, and Nikita began to feel a bit more comfortable. He had killed countless creatures, leaving him with confidence that he could defend himself. His mild schizophrenia went away, but his snapped mental state remained. With each life he ended, Nikita began to grow more amused with fighting and killing, and he gained a gruesome addiction to the hunt. In addition, he gained a taste for cat flesh and blood. This, along with the challenging hunt they pose, led to cats being his favoured prey item. One day, he stumbled across a cat, and like he always did, he attacked it. The cat, however, valiantly fought back, and stood its ground. Nikita was utterly shocked. No cat had successfully retaliated before. This led Nikita to wonder if this cat was special in any way, or if it could benefit him somehow. He decided that he'd claim this cat as his own, and that the cat would become his underling. This cat was a cat named Taurys, a proud and determined individual. Taurys was not going without a fight, and the smaller cat fought his hardest against the monstrous Nikita. In the end, Taurys was overpowered, and he was forced to become Nikita's underling, under penalty of death if he refused or tried to flee. The two cats wandered about the forest together, and Taurys witnessed acts of cruelty and carnage that could drive a normal cat to insanity. Somehow, he has remained sane, despite his hopeless situation. Later on, more cats were added to the group. Each one an innocent cat that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, as the group grew, Taurys always remained Nikita's favourite, and was subject to most of his abuse.